


politicking

by freewaffle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewaffle/pseuds/freewaffle
Summary: In which Gaara hosts a gala to strengthen diplomatic ties and Naruto has sex with Sasuke in a broom closet.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 157





	politicking

The tsuchikage has a wart on his nose that quivers when he talks.

It’s not the kind of thing he cares to notice. It’s not the kind of thing he _could_ notice, given his lack of attention to detail, if he hadn’t brought Sasuke Uchiha as a date to Suna’s diplomatic gala, knowing his brain to mouth filter is irreparably damaged.

“So why’d you have to point that out to me again?” Naruto grits out through his teeth, forcing a smile and waving at some daimyo’s wife, who has developed an intense obsession with him.

“Because he does. He’s got a wart,” Sasuke says, like it’s the most obvious answer in the world. He takes a sip of his sake and scans the room, clearly bored. "How much longer is this thing?"

"It's been twenty minutes."

"Yeah, so how much longer?"

Sometimes Naruto misses when he got to be the delinquent while Sasuke was the punctual, orderly student. Only sometimes, though. He does not miss the bastard's smug smile every time he showed him up in something.

Besides, Gaara's gala was for a good cause. Economic interdependence and diplomacy logically lead to a decreased chance of war. Sasuke knew this, and Naruto knew this too. It was just a bit difficult to remember when confronted with the tsuchikage's wart, or while forced into his uncomfortable hokage clothes in Suna's mid-summer heat.

"Those robes must be uncomfortable," Sasuke says, smirking. Naruto is about to mock him right back when he realizes that isn't Sasuke's _I'm being an asshole for fun_ smirk. It's his _I wanna fuck_ smirk.

"Keep it in your pants, Uchiha." Naruto says into his ear, laughing. "These aren't coming off in the middle of a gala."

"Why not? Weren't you the one with the thing for public spaces?"

Shit, he was. But still. He was hokage. He had responsibilities. Incredibly boring, unsexy responsibilities, but still.

"Suit yourself," Sasuke says when he doesn't respond, and goes to refill his glass of sake. He definitely doesn't leave Naruto uncomfortably turned on. No, not at all.

They circle through a few more daimyos and their obnoxious family members. The Fire country daimyo is particularly interested in Sasuke's research and espionage among the Otsutsuki, and Naruto is particularly interested in the sharp line of Sasuke's jaw as he speaks. He notices the daimyo's wife eyeing Sasuke, and a hot flare of jealousy courses through him. Naruto knows he can be possessive (or, as Sasuke calls it, "clingy") but damn, right now is really not the time.

"Now, Naruto." Naruto hears a voice behind him, lazy and languid. Kaka-sensei's voice. "You're looking awfully red. Is the heat getting to you?"

Naruto can tell from the curve of Kakashi's smile under his mask that he knows damn well that Sasuke is being hit on left and right and that Naruto is fuming mad about it. He can't yell at him since he's in hokage mode, so he resorts to strategy number two.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei." He puts on his most guileless smile. "Your eyes are looking sort of red. Is that from the heat too?" He knows for a fact that Kakashi spends most galas high. It's a little tidbit of information him and Sakura have exploited mercilessly. Kakashi just sighs.

"I miss when you were small, cute, and easy to mess with." He says, once the daimyos are out of earshot. "You and Sakura both."

"Speaking of Sakura-chan, where is she anyway?" Naruto wonders.

"Oh, she left with Ino a while ago. Said they had an emergency at the hospital."

 _Emergency, my ass._ Naruto knows for a fact that Sakura-chan keeps a strap on in the "secret" drawer of her room, and it doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out who uses it when she comes over.

Naruto wishes, momentarily, that he was less important so he could also have "an emergency".

"Well, looks like it's time for Gaara's speech." Kakashi says, and they find their seats next to Sasuke. He looks incredibly handsome - he always does, really, but exceptionally so tonight - his hair pulled back into a short, low ponytail with a blue sash, his clothing bunching around his biceps and shoulders. Meanwhile, Naruto feels like a grandpa in his hokage clothes.

"We are all gathered here to celebrate the anniversary of the Shinobi alliance," Gaara begins. "When we first united against the Akatsuki."

"Of course, we have new enemies now. But the alliance stands strong - " Gaara clenches his fist as he speaks, "and we must continue to bind ourselves together, never returning to the hostile arms race of the past when we were mere petty competitors - "

Gaara is so charismatic, Naruto thinks. He's so charismatic, and this speech is so necessary, and he cannot stop thinking about how much he wants to screw Sasuke.

He zones out for roughly the next ten minutes of the speech, plunging into an intricate fantasy involving him, Sasuke, and a silk blindfold -

"And we owe much of our alliance's success to one man - Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara finishes. The crowd bursts into thunderous applause, and Naruto jolts back into awareness of his surroundings. He realizes Gaara is beckoning him to join him and say a few words. He hurriedly adjusts his hokage hat and is briefly thankful the robes will disguise his hard on.

"Um, Uh. Hey everyone!" He says, standing next to Gaara. Not the most stunning introduction, but it's functional. "Thank you all for...being allies."

Naruto can practically see Sasuke and Kakashi hiding smiles while Shikamaru cringes. _Pull it together, Uzumaki!_ He tells himself. _Rousing speeches are kinda your thing!_

He somehow pulls together a speech, emphasizing the importance of optimistic, sincerity and honest hard work. He has people sniffling towards the end of it. Not bad for a guy with a barely contained boner.

"Well done, hokage-sama." Sasuke says. Naruto knows he's being made fun of, because that's just about the only time Sasuke will call him "hokage-sama."

"Shut up." Naruto says flatly. "Let's find a place to fuck."

They lose themselves in the crowd as everyone returns to their mingling, and find a tiny broom closet in the side of the room. It'll have to do.

They slip in quickly and Sasuke pulls him close, nipping at his lips, then his jaw. Naruto pries open his lips with his tongue, not bothering with any teasing bullshit. He wants this _now_.

He feels Sasuke squeeze his ass, and takes his hand.

"Not today," Naruto says roughly. "Want you to ride me."

"Will do," Sasuke says, smiling. He climbs on top of Naruto and grinds into his crotch, turning him on beyond belief and marking his throat with gusto.

Sasuke pushes Naruto onto his back, who complies easily, grinning. He unbuttons Sasuke's pants as Sasuke lifts up his robe, smirking at what he sees.

"I see you've been eager," Sasuke says. Naruto is unashamed.

"Damn right I was. Now do I get to fuck you or not?"

"Maybe in a few minutes," Sasuke says contemplatively, fingers ghosting past Naruto's erection. Naruto moans and throws his head back. Sasuke delights in the sight.

"Sasuke..." he says, breath coming out ragged. "If you don't hurry up - "

"Patience," Sasuke replies in an especially annoying manner. Naruto grips his hips, willing him to at least grind faster. Sasuke takes the cue, and pulls down Naruto's boxers bit by bit.

"Your boxers," he notes, "are bright orange."

Naruto blushes furiously. "Yeah, they are! So I like a little color!"

Sasuke actually laughs lightly, pressing down harder. Finally tiring of teasing Naruto, he slides down onto his cock, groaning slightly as he goes down. Naruto watches him, enamored.

"You're so hot," he says, awed. "Like really, so fucking - "

"Hot, yes, I've heard." Sasuke says smugly. He slams him hips down, hard, and Naruto is sure his fingers will create bruises on Sasuke's hips by the time they're done.

Sasuke bobs up and down on his cock, thoroughly enjoying himself. Naruto is euphoric like this, he thinks he's never been fucking happier than he is now, watching Sasuke's dark hair come loose from its ponytail.

Sasuke comes before him, and offers to keep going. "Only if you're comfortable," Naruto tells him, and Sasuke smiles.

"Like hell I'm finished until I make you come." Sasuke says, and continues fucking himself. Naruto's hands travel past his hips to his ass, sticking in a finger as he fucks him.

"Shit..." Sasuke actually moans, clearly liking it. Naruto sticks in a second finger, and watches Sasuke's erection spring to life once again. His face is turning pink, which is so rare, and Naruto relishes every moment of it.

It's kind of insanely hot, and he comes instantly.

"Aw man, I needed that." Naruto says, exhausted. Sasuke pulls himself off and assembles their clothing, despite clearly being hard again.

They're fully dressed and almost out the door when it suddenly swings open.

"What the hell." Shikamaru stands in front of them. He's often said that Naruto will one day give him an aneurysm, and Naruto has a feeling this could be the moment.

"Oh wow, Sasuke! We found that...broom, we were looking for." He says lamely. Shikamaru is unimpressed. Sasuke seems amused.

"You're lucky I work for you," Shikamaru says tiredly. "You didn't even remember to lock the door. Seriously, you're like teenagers."

"Sorry," Naruto says sheepishly. Sasuke just dusts himself off.

It's only once Shikamaru leaves that Naruto turns to Sasuke again, all traces of embarrassment abruptly gone.

"So..." he says, beaming down at the outline of Sasuke's clearly hard dick. "How about we take care of that in my hotel room?"


End file.
